Very Big Fun World/Characters and Cast
'Original' *'Mayor Big '- He is the sharp-dressed multicolored square mayor of Very Big Fun Town. *'The Owl '- He is one of the *'The Three Lions '- They are a trio of lion brothers. They include: **'Jim Lion '- The brains of the outfit. **'Michael Lion '- The one who usually gets impatient and grumpy. **'Carl Lion '- The naive one of the bunch. 'Adventure Time' *'Finn the Human - '''One of the town's adventurous young boys. *'Jake the Dog '- Finn's yellow shapeshifting pet dog. *'Princess Bubblegum '- *'Lumpy Space Princess''' - *'Lady Rainicorn' - Jake's wife. *'BMO' - *Earl of Lemongrab - He is the high-strung, overly-zealous, obnoxious, stubborn ruler of the Earldom of Lemongrab. 'Apple Jacks' *Apple (voiced by Tim Dadabo) *Cinna-Mon (voiced by Levi Roots) 'Animaniacs' *Yakko Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Wakko Warner (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner) *Skippy Squirrel (voiced by Nathan Ruegger) 'Beauty and the Beast' *Belle (voiced by Page O'Hara) *Prince Adam (voiced by Robby Benson) *Lumière (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Cogsworth (voiced by David Ogden Stiers) *Mrs. Potts (voiced by Angela Lansbury) *Chip (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Fifi (voiced by Kimmy Robertson *Gaston (voiced by Richard White) *LeFou (voiced by Jesse Corti) *Maurice (voiced by Clancy Brown) *Phillipe (voiced by Frank Welker) *Monsieur D'Arque (voiced by Corey Burton) 'Carfax' *Car Fox (voiced by Kevin Carlson) 'Cars (film)' *Lightning McQueen (voiced by Owen Wilson) *Mater (voiced by Larry the Cable Guy) *Finn McMissile (voiced by Michael Caine) *Holly Shiftwell (voiced by Emily Mortimer) *Sally (voiced by Bonnie Hunt) *Luigi (voiced by Tony Shalhoub) *Guido (voiced by Guido Quaroni) *Ramone (voiced by Cheech Marin) *Sarge (voiced by Paul Dooley) *Fillmore (voiced by Lloyd Sherr) *Chick Hicks (voiced by Michael Keaton) 'Chips Ahoy' *Cookie Guys (voiced by Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker, Billy West, Jeff Bennett, Frank Meschkuleit, Maurice LaMarche, and Kevin Carlson) *Creme (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Peanut Butter (from "Baseball" commercial) (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) *Big Chin Guy (from "Baseball" commercial and "Comedian" commercial) (voiced by Patrick Warburton) *Monkeys (from "Monkey" commercial) (voiced by Frank Welker) *Monkey Cop (from "Punky" commercial) (voiced by Eric Idle) *Girl (from "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Brianna Gentilella) *Mom (from "Birthday" commercial and "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Laurie Metcalf) *Black Kid (from "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Tyler James Williams) *Baby (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial, "Baseball" commercial, and "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Grandpa (from "Birthday" commercial) (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Drummer (from "Chewy" commercial) (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Bus Driver (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Black Lady (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Debra Wilson) *Boy Between Black Lady and Cookie Guys and Creme (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *Glasses Lady (from "Squeezed in the Middle" commercial) (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) 'Drake and Josh' *Drake Parker (played by Drake Bell) *Josh Nichols (played by Josh Peck) 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' *Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong) *Applejack (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) *Fluttershy (voiced by Andrea Libman) *Rarity (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Pinkie Pie (voiced by Andrea Libman) *Rainbow Dash (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) *Apple Bloom (voiced by Michelle Creber) *Derpy (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Spike (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) *Zecora (voiced by Brenda Crichlow) *Discord (voiced by John de Lancie) *Cranky Doodle Donkey (voiced by Richard Newman) 'Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' *Thomas (voiced by Joseph May) *Edward (voiced by William Hope) *Henry (voiced by Kerry Shale) *Gordon (voiced by Kerry Shale) *James (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) *Percy (voiced by Christopher Ragland) *Toby (voiced by William Hope) *Duck *Donald and Douglas (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) *Mike *Bert (voiced by Keith Wickham) *Rex *Bertie (voiced by Keith Wickham) *Harold (voiced by Kerry Shale) *Sir Topham Hatt (voiced by Keith Wickham) 'Fraggle Rock' *Gobo (voiced by John Tartaglia) *Mokey (voiced by Kathryn Mullen) *Wembley (voiced by Steve Whitmire) *Boober (voiced by Dave Goelz) *Red (voiced by Karen Prell) *Traveling Matt (voiced by Dave Goelz) *Pa Gorg (voiced by Matt Vogel) *Ma Gorg (voiced by Cheryl Wagner) *Junior Gorg (voiced by David Rudman) *Doozers (voiced by Dave Goelz, Joey Mazzarino, Matt Vogel, and Steve Whitmire) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) *Gary (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Squidward Tentacles (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) *Mr. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown) *Sandy Cheeks (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) *Plankton (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) *Donald the Shark (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) 'The Secret Life of Pets' *Max (voiced by Louis C. K.) *Gidget (voiced by Jenny Slate) *Duke (voiced by Eric Stonestreet) *Snowball (voiced by Kevin Hart) *Chloe (voiced by Lake Bell) *Pops (voiced by Dana Carvey) *Buddy (voiced by Hannibal Buress) *Mel (voiced by Bobby Moynihan) *Ozone (voiced by Steve Coogan) *Reginald (voiced by Steve Coogan) *Nitro (voiced by Bill Farmer) *Tiberius (voiced by Albert Brooks) *Sweetpea (voiced by Tara Strong) *Norman (voiced by Chris Renaud) *Tattoo (voiced by Michael Beattie) *Peanut (voiced by Brian T. Delaney) 'Lucky Charms' *Lucky the Leprechaun (voiced by Robbie Daymond) *Rachel Rainbow (voiced by Alyson Stoner) *Mr. Fancy Hat (voiced by Stephen Fry) *Dr. Ron Hourglass (voiced by John Sparkes) *Howard Heart (voiced by Mark DeCarlo) *Red (voiced by Adam DeVine) *Shooting Stan Star (voiced by Peter Browngardt) *Blue (voiced by Tara Strong) *Tom Horse Shoe (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *The Diamond Dancers (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Mountain Matt (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Queen of Wishes (voiced by Kath Soucie) 'Peanuts' *Charlie Brown (voiced by Trenton Rogers) *Linus Van Pelt (voiced by Austin Lux) *Lucy Van Pelt (voiced by Michelle Creber) *Snoopy (voiced by Andy Beall) *Woodstock (voiced by Andy Beall) *Suzy (voiced by Amanda Pace) *Schroeder (voiced by Trenton Rogers) *Peppermint Patty (voiced by Rory Thost) *Marcie (voiced by Jessica D. Stone) *Violet (voiced by Taya Calicetto) *Pig Pen (voiced by Shane Baumel) *Franklin (voiced by Quinton Madina) *Lila (voiced by Reyna Shaskan) *Lila's Mother (voiced by Tress MacNeille) 'Sonic Underground' *Sonic (voiced by Jaleel White) *Sonia (voiced by Jaleel White) *Manic (voiced by Jaleel White) 'Frozen' *Elsa (voiced by Idina Menzel) *Anna (voiced by Kristen Bell) *Kristoff (voiced by Jonathan Groff) *Olaf (voiced by Josh Gad) *Sven (voiced by Frank Welker) *Oaken (voiced by Chris Williams) 'Winnie the Pooh' *Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Piglet (voiced by Travis Oates) *Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Rabbit (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Kanga (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Roo (voiced by Wyatt Hall) *Owl (voiced by Craig Ferguson) *Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) *Christopher Robin (voiced by Jack Boulter) *Mr Bee - He is the teacher of the bees *Jim Cummings as Mr Bee 2, the teacher ade of the bees *Jess Harnell as Mr Bee 3, the second teacher ade of the bees *Jeff Bennett as Mr Bee 4, the third teacher ade of the bees *Albert Brooks as Mr Bee 5, the fourth teacher ade of the bees *Haley Joel Osment as Male Bee 1 *Steve Zahn as Male Bee 2 *Zach Braff as Male Bee 3 *Steve Carell as Male Bee 4 *Ty Burrell as Male Bee 5 *Jenny Slate as Female Bee 1 *Tress MacNeille as Female Bee 2 *Mae Whitman as Female Bee 3 *Miranda Cosgrove as Female Bee 4 *Sophia Ranft as Baby Bee 1 *Connor Funk as Baby Bee 2 *Gina Marie Tortoricci as Baby Bee 3 *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr Bee's Boss 'Sesame Street' *Big Bird (voiced by Caroll Spinney) *Elmo (voiced by Ryan Dillon) *Bert (voiced by Eric Jacobson) *Ernie (voiced by Billy Barkhurst) *Cookie Monster (voiced by David Rudman) *Oscar the Grouch (voiced by Caroll Spinney) *Grover (voiced by Eric Jacobson) *Telly Monster (voiced by Martin P Robinson) *Baby Bear (voiced by David Rudman) *Abby Cadabby (voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) 'Tiny Toon Adventures' *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Joe Alaskey) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) 'The Loud House' *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Clyde McBride 'PAW Patrol' *Ryder *Chase *Marshall *Rubble *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Mayor Goodway *Mayor Humdinger 'Bubble Guppies' * 'PB&J Otter' *Peanut Otter (voiced by Kobi Frumer) *Butter Otter (voiced by Gina Marie Tortorici) *Jelly Otter (voiced by Jenell Brook Slack) 'Stanley (2001 TV series)' *Stanley (voiced by Jessica D. Stone) *Dennis (voiced by Charles Shaugnessy) *Mrs. Griff (voiced by Ari Meyers) *Mr. Griff (voiced by Dave Landsburg) *Lionel (voiced by Shawn Pyfrom) *Harry (voiced by Rene Mujica) *Elsie (voiced by Hynden Walch) *Lester (voiced by Philece Sampler) *Marci (voiced by Khylan Jones) *Mimi (voiced by Khylan Jones) 'iCarly' *Carly (played by Miranda Cosgrove) *Sam (played by Jennette McCurdy) *Spencer (played by Jerry Trainor) *Freddie (played by Nathan Kress) 'TMNT' *Leonardo (voiced by Jason Biggs) *Donatello (voiced by Sean Astin) *Raphael (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Michaelangelo (voiced by Greg Cipes) *Splinter (voiced by Hoon Lee) *Shredder (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Kraang (voiced by Nolan North) 'Lunchables' *Platypus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Jackalope (voiced by Kevin Carlson) 'M&M's' *Red (voiced by Billy West) *Yellow (voiced by J. K. Simmons) *Miss Green (voiced by Cree Summer) *Blue (voiced by Rob Pruitt) *Orange (voiced by Eric Kirchberger) *Ms. Brown (voiced by Vanessa Williams) 'Wallykazam' *Wally Trollman (voiced by Thomas Langston) *Norville (voiced by Dan Bittner) *Gina Giant (voiced by Taliyah Whitaker) *Ogre Doug (voiced by Jorge Vega) *Bobgoblin (voiced by Aria Capria) 'Toy Story' *Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks) *Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Tim Allen) *Jessie (voiced by Joan Cusack) *Bullseye (voiced by Frank Welker) *Slinky Dog (voiced by Blake Clark) *Mr. Potato Head (voiced by Don Rickles) *Rex (voiced by Wallace Shawn) *Hamm (voiced by John Ratzenberger) 'The Lion King' *Simba (voiced by Matthew Broderick) *Nala (voiced by Moira Kelly) *Zazu (voiced by Edward Hibbert) *Timon (voiced by Nathan Lane) *Pumbaa (voiced by Ernie Sabella) *Rafiki (voiced by Robert Guillaume) *Shenzi (voiced by Whoopi Goldberg) *Banzai (voiced by Cheech Marin) *Ed (voiced by Jim Cummings) 'The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006 film)' *Brer Rabbit (voiced by Nick Cannon) *Brer Fox (voiced by D. L. Hughley) *Brer Wolf (voiced by Wayne Brady) *Brer Bear (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Sister Mink (voiced by LaShawn Tináh Jefferies) *Brer Lion (voiced by James Earl Jones) *Momma Mouse (voiced by Deborah Speck) *Mouse Children (voiced by Erin Mathews, Charlie Bright, Tori Feinstein, Daveigh Chase, Eli Russell Linnetz, Tabitha St. Germain, and Russi Taylor, and Tara Strong) *Sister Moon (voiced by Wanda Sykes) *Janey (voiced by Rhyon Nicole Brown) *Lester (voiced by Quinton Madina) *Janey's Mom (voiced by Dawn Lewis) *Julie (voiced by Monica Allison) *Bunny (from TV show Janey was watching at the beginning of the movie) (voiced by Rory Thost) *Turtle (from TV show Janey was watching at the beginning of the movie) (voiced by Eli Russell Linnetz) *Fox (from TV show Janey was watching at the beginning of the movie) (voiced by Jason Marsden) *Ninja #1 (voiced by Michael Ferdie) *Ninja #2 (voiced by Jeff Kushner) 'Inside Out' *Riley Andersen (voiced by Kaitlyn Dias) *Joy (voiced by Amy Poehler) *Sadness (voiced by Phyllis Smith) *Disgust (voiced by Mindy Kaling) *Fear (voiced by Bill Hader) *Anger (voiced by Lewis Black) 'Silentnight' *Hippo (voiced by Clive Rowes) *Duck (voiced by Jane Horrocks) *Hugo Hippo (voiced by George Woolford) *Dee Dee (from My First Bed commercial) (voiced by Jane Horrocks) *Henry Hippo (from My First Bed commercial) (voiced by Alice May) 'The Emperor's New Groove' *Kuzco (voiced by David Spade) *Pacha (voiced by John Goodman) *Yzma (voiced by Candi Milo) *Kronk (voiced by Patrick Warburton) *Angel Kronk (voiced by Patrick Warburton) *Devil Kronk (voiced by Patrick Warburton) *Chicha (voiced by Wendie Malick) *Chacha (voiced by Jessie Flower) *Tipo (voiced by Eli Russell Linnetz) *Yupi (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *Matta (voiced by Patti Deutsch) *Rudy (voiced by Travis Oates) *Bucky (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Miss Birdwell (voiced by Tracey Ullman) *Yoli (voiced by Erica Huang) *Jaguars (voiced by Frank Welker) 'Dominos Pizza' *The Noid (voiced by Pons Maar) 'Fireman Sam' *Fireman Sam (voiced by John Sparkes) *Elvis Cridlington (voiced by John Sparkes) *Station Officer Steele (voiced by John Sparkes) *Penny Morris (voiced by Sarah Hadland) *Tom Thomas (voiced by John Sparkes) *Sarah Jones (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) *James Jones (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) *Mandy Flood (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) *Norman Price (voiced by John Sparkes) *Dilys Price (voiced by John Sparkes) *Trevor Evans (voiced by John Sparkes) *Mike Flood (voiced by John Sparkes) *Woolly (voiced by Frank Welker) *Dusty (voiced by Frank Welker) 'GEICO' *GEICO Gecko (voiced by Jake Wood) *Maxwell the GEICO Pig (voiced by David Spade) *Caleb the Hump Day Camel (voiced by Chris Sullivan) 'Monsters, Inc.' *James P. Sullivan (voiced by John Goodman) *Mike Wazowski (voiced by Billy Crystal) *Boo (voiced by Mary Gibbs) *Randall Boggs (voiced by Steve Bescumi) *Fungus (voiced by Frank Oz) *Celia (voiced by Jennifer Tilly) *Roz (voiced by Bob Peterson) *Needleman (voiced by ) *Smitty (voiced by ) *Albert Lozano (voiced by Eli Russell Linnetz) 'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' *Jimmy Neutron (voiced by Debi Derryberry) *Goddard (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sheen Estevez (voiced by Jeffrey Garcia) *Carl Wheezer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Cindy Vortex (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) *Libby Folfax (voiced by Crystal Scales) *Hugh Neutron (voiced by Mark DeCarlo) *Judy Neutron (voiced by Megan Cavanagh) 'The Muppet Show' *Kermit the Frog (voiced by Steve Whitmire) *Miss Piggy (voiced by Eric Jacobson) *Fozzie Bear (voiced by Eric Jacobson) *Gonzo (voiced by Dave Goelz) *Animal (voiced by Eric Jacobson) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (voiced by Dave Goelz) *Beaker (voiced by Steve Whitmire) *The Swedish Chef (voiced by Bill Barretta) 'The Garfield Show' *Garfield (voiced by Frank Welker) *Odie (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Nermal (voiced by Jason Marsden) *Jon Arbuckle (voiced by Wally Wingert) *Liz (voiced by Julie Payne) *Arlene (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) 'Rocky and Bullwinkle' *Rocky (voiced by Tara Strong) *Bullwinkle (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Boris Badenov (voiced by Robert Cait) *Natasha Fatale (voiced by Lauri Fraser) *Mr. Peabody (voiced by Ty Burrell) *Sherman (voiced by Max Charles) *Captain Peter Peachfuzz (voiced by Stephen Stanton) 'Chicken Little (2005 film)' *Chicken Little (voiced by Zach Braff) *Buck Cluck (voiced by Garry Marshall (2015-2016); Fred Tatasciore (2016-present)) *Abby Mallard (voiced by Joan Cusack) *Runt of the Litter (voiced by Steve Zahn) *Mama Runt (voiced by Kelly Hoover) *Fish Out of Water (voiced by Dan Molina) *Mayor Turkey Lurkey (voiced by John Causby) *Foxy Loxy (voiced by Amy Sedaris) *Goosey Loosey (voiced by Mark Walton) *Morkubine Porcupine (voiced by Mark Dindal) *Coach (voiced by Mark Dindal) *Dog Announcer (voiced by Harry Shearer) *Umpire (voiced by Joe Whyte) *Mommy Rabbit (voiced by Tracy Ryan) *Baby Bunnies (voiced by Tara Strong, Tabitha St. Germain, and Kath Soucie) *Acorn Mascot (voiced by Joe Whyte) *Cow on the Spud Valley Taters (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) *Rodriguez (voiced by Joe Whyte) *Mama Runt (voiced by Kelly Hoover) 'Dragon (TV series)' *Dragon (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) *Cat (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) *Ostrich (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) *Beaver (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) *Alligator (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) *Mailmouse (voiced by Frank Meschkuleit) 'Nanalan' *Mona (voiced by Jamie Shannon) *Nana (voiced by Jason Hopely) *Russell (voiced by Jason Hopely) 'Oobi' *Oobi (voiced by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (voiced by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (voiced by Tyler Bunch) 'Shaun the Sheep' *Shaun (voiced by Justin Fletcher) *Bitzer (voiced by John Sparkes) *The Farmer (voiced by John Sparkes) *Timmy (voiced by Justin Fletcher) *Timmy's Mum (voiced by Kate Harbour) *Shirley (voiced by Richard Webber) *Nuts (voiced by Andy Nyman) 'Tom and Jerry' *Tom *Jerry *Spike (voiced by Michael Donovan) *Tyke (voiced by Frank Welker) 'Voice Cast' * as Mayor Big *Andre Stojka as The Owl and Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Jim Cummings as Jim Lion *Kevin Michael Richardson as Michael Lion *Kevin Carlson as Carl Lion *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum and Elsie *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Niki Yang as Lady Rainicorn and BMO *Justin Roilan *David Odgen Stiers as Cogsworth (2017-2018) *Jess Winfield as Cogsworth (2018-present) *Rob Paulsen as Mr. Bee